Kill My Enemies
by helloemmaxo
Summary: After graduating high school, Kurt Hummel had a slight career change. He's an assassin and his next case? Blaine Anderson. But what happens when your victim is also an assassin? Blaine is on a mission as well which makes the two cross paths sooner than expected.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Kill My Enemies.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** Eventual NC-17

**Summary:** After graduating high school, Kurt Hummel had a slight career change. He's an assassin and his next case? Blaine Anderson. But what happens when your victim is also an assassin? Blaine is on a mission as well which makes the two cross paths sooner than expected.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own these characters or Glee, they belong to the people of Fox, i'm just simply borrowing them~

* * *

**Prologue**

There are certain times within life where you think to yourself, 'I really wish things were easier'. It could be during a particularly hard exam in college which you have studied for hours on end for yet never gets simpler. It could be on a bad day where you've just got fired from your job, you have a box full of your desk items in your arms and the heavens have opened yet you've forgotten your umbrella. There isn't a taxi in sight so you'll have to walk home in the pouring rain and face the fact that you are now unemployed. Also your top of the range laptop which is worth more than your life is slowly but surely getting destroyed by the water.

Those are times where 'I really wish things were easier' apply exceptionally well. Of course things could always be a lot worse however that doesn't stop the fact that things are currently in a bad way and you would really like it if they weren't.

Kurt Hummel has had quite a few times in his 23 years of life where he really wished that things would get easier for himself. When his mother had died and Kurt was forced to grow up faster than a seven year old should, he had wished things were easier. Kurt had spent the majority of his high school experience being thrown into dumpsters, pushed against lockers and being mocked in general. He really had wished that those times were easier than they were also. His Fathers heart attack which had hospitalised him? Yeah it would have been nice if those times were easier too.

That being said, however, there is definitely one thing Kurt Hummel could never back down from, and that one thing could be found in all of the experiences in which Kurt had wished things to be easier.

That one thing is a challenge.

In fact, Kurt_ lived _for challenges. Being constantly put down for years on end had ignited a spark in Kurt that could never be put out. After finally graduating from high school, Kurt swore to never be made to feel inferior again, and one step better than that, he was going to be the superior one from now on. Tired of being made to seem weak, Kurt accepted any and every challenge that came his way. Including the biggest challenge of his life, a challenge that tested him every single day, that kept Kurt at the very top of his game.

And that is why Kurt Hummel became an assassin.

It isn't that Kurt liked killing people, to be perfectly fair he actually tried to not think about the whole 'dying' part of his occupation. He just enjoyed knowing that he is in charge of every situation, he is the one with the gun to the head of his victim and there is nothing they can do about it except scream as the bullet pierces their body. Kurt is no baby penguin anymore, he is a 23 year old killing machine with a lot of money for being the best assassin in all of the New York area. So his old bullies can stick that in their pipe and smoke it.

Being an assassin was no walk in the park, that was for sure. You'd think that killing somebody was as simple as finding them in a crowd, backing them into a dark alley and shooting them through the mouth. At least, that's what Kurt thought when he first joined the company he works for. He soon learnt that that sort of thinking would quickly get him arrested, or worse, killed. Kurt had to learn from scratch what it took to become a great assassin and he prided himself in the fact that he had become one of the best. Implanted in his brain, like a second nature to him, was all the best ways to not only find his victims, but the best ways to kill them without drawing unwanted attention or suspicion.

One of the biggest challenges Kurt had to face each day was hiding his occupation from his family. Burt Hummel was not only his father but also his best friend, so keeping the biggest part of Kurt's life away from him was difficult. It was also a necessity however, as anyone who had watched Spiderman (and seriously, who hasn't?) knows that with great power comes great responsibility. In other words, if anybody found out what Kurt did, they could use his family against him and if there was one thing Kurt despised then it was people using those he cared about to get to him. In order to protect him, keeping Burt out of the loop was something that had to be done. Also, Kurt wasn't too sure he'd like his father to know that he killed people for a living. It was one of the main reasons as to why Kurt moved to New York with Rachel in the first place. He had told his family and friends that, after not getting a place at NYADA, he would be going to New York to search for opportunitys in the fashion industry. In fact, Kurt still kind of had hope with that and could only wish that one day he would tire of killing people for insane amounts of money and would settle down for a less (but not by much) demanding job. But Kurt had known what he wanted as soon as he threw his graduation cap into a crowd of people he despised and it had nothing to do with pinning cute skirts on stick-thin models.

As Kurt sat down at his desk on monday morning with a cup of coffee in his hand, he found an A4 sized brown envelope with the words 'Top Secret' printed on in red ink waiting for him. Kurt could only hope that this case would actually be a real challenge for him. Sure, everyday he was met with challenges such as hiding secrets from his friends and also living with the fact that he, in every sense of the word, was a murderer. However he didn't want another case which only took two days and was as simple as making a cup of coffee to him. Kurt wanted something exciting, something that would put him on edge the entire time, a case that would make Kurt feel fabulous and indestructable when he inevitably kills his victim in the end.

Kurt tore open the envelope and pulled out the small stack of papers that were stapled together. He scanned the top sheet which contained the basic information about the case such as who had arranged for the assassination to take place, how much they had paid and the time limit in which Kurt would have to complete the case (a week for this one). What intrigued Kurt, however, was the three small characters printed next to the slot which usually showed who had arranged the case.

_**N/A**_

Kurt had never been set any cases where he hadn't known who was paying him to get the job done but despite this he_ did _know that those three characters meant that whoever Kurt was about to kill, it was his company that wanted it done. So whoever this person was, they must be a threat to the company if Kurt's boss was willing to use his own money to get rid of the target.

Curiousity finally getting the better of him, Kurt flipped over to the next page and his eyes instantly fell upon the photograph that was attached to the file by a paper clip. It looked like a paparazzi photograph, taken whilst the man was blissfully ignorant of any cameras. His honey-brown eyes were staring off into the distance, showing no emotion at all yet still managing to look beautiful. His hair was dark and curly, cut short and falling slightly onto his forehead just above two thick eyebrows. The man's lips were full and a pale pink colour in comparison to his golden tanned skin. He wore a dark purple polo shirt which was buttoned right to the base of the thick collumn that was his neck.

Kurt's jaw had dropped slightly and he quickly snapped his mouth shut when he realised. It didn't matter how utterly gorgeous the man was, he was going to end up dead and Kurt was the one doing it. To be fair, Kurt did want a challenge, and not throwing this man to a bed and having his wicked way with him would definitely be a challenge.

So when Kurt looked down to the name of the victim he couldn't help but let out a puff of silent laughter, a sly smirk sliding onto his features.

Blaine Anderson, huh. A challenge indeed.

Kurt had heard a lot about the infamous Blaine Anderson. When he had first become an assassin, Anderson was the guy that Kurt had wanted to be like. Everybody in the business had heard about him, everybody wanted to _be_ him. He was the best of the best and he knew exactly how good he was apparently. He worked for the rival company but apparently not for much longer.

Kurt continued to smirk as he realised what this meant. When Kurt successfully kills his only competition, he will be the best assassin in New York, the most feared and the one young assassins aspire to be like. And he gets all of this with a nice sum of money included.

Yes, Kurt thinks to himself as he shuffles through the papers, this is definitely a challenge worth accepting.

* * *

Blaine Anderson really wished things were easier.

What with his father constantly breathing down his neck, his mother refusing to acknowledge his existance, oh and the tiny fact that Blaine killed people for a living, he really wished he could catch a break.

He had never planned for this, to become an assassin. In fact, it goes against everything he believes in to kill people and Blaine finds it hard to believe that anybody would take comfort in doing it. The worst part of it all however is that Blaine does it so well. He is the best assassin in New York, or so his father reminds him every single day.

Blaine isn't too sure how to feel about that. On one hand, he hates to be praised for ruthlessly killing people for money. But on the other hand, it isn't often that his father feels Blaine has done well in life.

Since an early age, the younger Anderson was always made to feel inferior to his father. He would constantly be at Blaine about doing well in school so that he could go to college and become a lawyer like his father. In fact, Blaine did do really well in school, and he was even accepted into the Columbus School of Law. He didn't manage to study there in the end because the Anderson family became bankrupt after a particularly bad summer and Mr. Anderson had had to use all of Blaine's college fund on trying to get their family back to the top again. Blaine didn't mind too much, he hated Law and he despised the thought of following in his father's footsteps to become a lawyer. But the one thing Blaine did want, was for his father to be proud of him somehow.

You see, Blaine wasn't his fathers perfect son, he was far from it actually. Blaine loved music and art. He loved to sing at the top of his lungs, strum a guitar until his fingers bled, paint beautiful pictures of everything his eyes landed on. It was his passion and Blaine couldn't imagine anything else making him as happy. His father saw this as 'girl interests' though and quickly took away all of Blaine's intruments and painting equipment. At the age of 15, Blaine really had nothing better to do than to throw himself into studying, in hopes that maybe his father would be happy with him then and things could be easier.

But of course things didn't get easier for him. In fact, they got a whole lot worse when Blaine noticed that he wasn't looking at girls in the same way that his few friends were. When Wes would point out a good looking girl, Blaine would feel nothing towards her and would merely shrug and say 'She's alright, I guess'. Blaine tried desperately to act like the other boys in his school, he wanted to fawn over the girls in the school across from them, he wanted to get excited about sneaking them into their dorms. But he couldn't, and for one reason only. Blaine liked boys.

Coming out to his parents caused mixed reactions but neither were nice ones. Blaine's mother had put her hands on Blaine's shoulders, looking straight into the eyes Blaine had inherited from her. The younger Anderson hoped desperately that his mother was about to hug him, tell him everything was okay. Instead, she slapped him harshly across the face. The blood rushed to Blaine's cheek as quickly as the tears flooded his eyes.

"Don't ever say that again in this house, do you hear me Blaine?" His mother had shouted, her eyes cruel and her mouth turned up into a snarl. Blaine had no choice but to nod before turning to his father who simply shook his head.

So on Blaine's 18th birthday, he decided that if nothing had changed in three years then they were most likely not going to change at all. He had nothing to lose really, he had no idea what was happening once he graduated high school as his father had used his college money. With that thought in mind, he approached his parents in their study and stood quietly before them.

"Mum, Dad," He started, his voice shaking with nerves. His parents looked up at him with bored expressions on their faces, "I'm sorry, but it's been three years and I still like boys"

Blaine waited patiently, watching his parent's faces for any sign of emotion but his mother simply turned her head back to her book.

"Mum?" Blaine whimpered slightly. That was the last time his mother acknowledged Blaine.

Mr. Anderson however stood up from his seat and walked over to Blaine, placing a hand on his shoulder. Blaine's stomach swooped in anticipation that maybe his father was finally accepting his son.

"Let's go for a walk, Son"

The older male pushed Blaine slightly until they both walked out of the study, through the back door and out into the grounds. His father removed his hand from Blaine, instead folding his hands behind his back as they strolled across the grass.

"I can't help but be disappointed in you, Blaine" He had said, his voice showing no emotion. Blaine's heart sunk and he hung his head.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, barely audible over the natural afternoon sounds.

"I never expected to have a fag- well someone like you as a son, but after Cooper left to follow his ridiculous dream of becoming a film star, I had hope for you"

Blaine had never felt so ashamed of himself in his life. He knew he couldn't help liking boys or enjoying music and art, but he really wished he could change it. Similar to his older brother Cooper, he had dreams and he desperately wanted to reach them. The only difference was that Coop was brave enough to pack up his things in the middle of the night and leave to acheive those dreams. Blaine simply wasn't.

"Seeing as neither of my sons can control their own lives to a good standard, I will have to sort yours out for you," Mr. Anderson sighed, looking into the distance with a frown on his face.

"From now on you will forget about...other men, you will forget everything other than graduating high school, then you will come to work for me-"

"But I want to be a musician!" Blaine protested, wringing his hands nervously in front of him as his father turned to glare at him.

"Do you have any idea what I've done to protect this family? Of course you don't, you were too busy being a disgusting freak with other boys to notice that despite this family being bankrupt, we still have the finer things in life" His father snarled causing Blaine to cower back.

"H-how did you do it?"

That was the day that Blaine found out his father was the Boss of a top assassin group based in New York city.

He was shocked, to say the least. He knew his father was a cruel man, but to run a business that set out to kill people, well Blaine couldn't help but be surprised. He always thought things like that only happened in movies, but evidently not. Blaine wasn't happy that he was being forced to join the group and train to be an assassin straight out of high school, the whole family moving to New York to make the process easier (and by this, Blaine knows that it was simply so his father could make sure Blaine wasn't messing up). But he had to prove to his father that he wasn't worthless.

Five years down the line and at 22 years of age, Blaine was the best. He channeled all of his frustration and anger at life into his job and it paid off thoroughly. His father constantly informed Blaine that he was the best, but the younger man still didn't feel he was proving himself enough. He didn't want to just be the best, he wanted to be better than that. He wanted to take over the company and prove his father that Blaine was superior to him in every single way.

Monday morning found Blaine sitting at his desk with tired eyes. He had no cases yet so wasn't entirely sure why his father had phoned him in. Sure, he had nothing better to do with his day, but he would much rather waste his day in the comforts of his own apartment than the office.

Blaine was just considering whether to get some coffee when his father walked into his office.

"You're late" Mr. Anderson said, although Blaine was actually 10 minutes early and it was his father who was late.

"Sorry" Blaine mumbled nevertheless.

"I have a new case for you and it's a big one but I'm sure there won't be a problem for you" He said, dropping an envelope onto Blaine's desk, "You have 7 days" He adds before strolling back out of the room. Blaine glared at his retreating back before turning his gaze to the envelope. He picked it up with a sigh and tore it open, pulling out the case file.

Inside he finds a couple of photos of a young man, 23 when Blaine checks. All of the photos were taken without the man's knowledge and Blaine studied them carefully. The man was beautiful to say the least. His skin was as pale, smooth and flawless as porcelain. His chestnut hair was coiffed to an inch of perfection. He wore a pale blue button up shirt, left open at the top to reveal more of his enticing skin, stretched over prominant collar bones. On his legs were super-tight jeans that didn't leave much to the imagination, causing Blaine to gulp and avert his eyes back to the man's face. He had a button nose, turned up slightly at the end which Blaine couldn't but see as cute. His lips were wide and pink, turned up into a smile which revealed a small dimple in each cheek. But what attracted Blaine the most was this man's eyes. Even through a photo, Blaine could see that they were a mix of blues and green and even maybe a little bit of grey. They reminded Blaine of a forceful sea or a ferocious storm in the sky, yet the man in question showed no anger. He was completely and utterly beautiful.

Blaine flicked through a couple of the other photos before reading through the information, having to double take when he saw the name of the victim.

Kurt Hummel.

He had heard that name before, a few times in fact. His stomach swooped slightly as he looked back to the photographs and remembered exactly how he knew of Kurt Hummel. He worked for their rival company and he was good apparently, really good. If Blaine was to have a competetion, it would be Hummel. Clearly Blaine's father could see this and wanted him out of the picture, not for Blaine's own success but for the benefit of the company. It wasn't good having an incredible assassin on a rival company.

Blaine decided to give the beautiful man in the photographs one more longing look before he buckled down, pushing any other thoughts other than 'he must die' out of his head.

Both Kurt and Blaine had had many times in this lives which they wished would just be easier for them, but things were about to get a whole lot harder and both men will have to wish really hard this time.


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

Kurt walked down the street casually, enjoying the warmth of the summer evening. There was a slight breeze in the air which caressed Kurt's skin in a comforting way. He really did love New York City, especially in the summer. It was just so beautiful and a constant in Kurt's life where constants were hard to come by. True, New York was busy all of the time and Kurt hadn't lived a day in the city so far where he hadn't accidently bump into at least 10 people, but it was home.

He was on the way to meet Rachel as she had finished work for the day. Rachel was currently working as an under-study on a small production on Broadway. It wasn't her dream job of course, she didn't have the lead role and she wasn't receiving standing ovations each night, but it was Broadway. It took her a year of tears, frustration and a whole load of ice-cream eating after graduating from NYADA to score the position. Kurt was so proud of her, really, if anyone deserved it than it was Rachel Berry. He still felt a pang of jealousy that she had gotten into NYADA over him and she was slowly but surely becomming a star whilst he was spending his days killing people, but hey, whatever pays the bills.

Rachel was under the impression that Kurt was working as an assistant at Vogue magazine and really if she wasn't so self absorbed than Kurt would wonder how she even believed him in the first place. But five years on from graduating high school, she didn't hadn't caught on to him and he wasn't about to give himself away, that was for sure. He paid his half of the bills and she paid hers, that's all that mattered. It's not to say that Rachel didn't care about Kurt, she adored him and probably wouldn't have got to where she was without his love and comfort, it's just that she took his word for it on everything. It pained Kurt that Rachel trusted him completely to be truthful with her when he wasn't being truthful at all, but he was protecting her more than anything.

"Kurt!" Rachel waves as she walks towards him from the opposite direction. Kurt grinned and pulled her into a hug as if it had been years since he last saw her and not just this morning over coffee and bagels.

"Hey hun," Kurt smiled, pulling Rachel into the bar they were headed for, "How was your day?"

They made their way over to a free table and sat down next to each other. Kurt shrugged off his light jacket and quickly remembered to un-tuck his shirt to hide the gun that was stuck in the back of his jeans. He wasn't planning to use it that night, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Kurt wasn't going to start the case he had been given the previous morning until at least mid-week. He was being cocky, sure, but he was also confident that he would get it done without too much effort.

"It was amazing! Hayley was sick, you know she's pregnant, so I got to fill in for her-" Rachel started to gush and Kurt quickly held up a finger to silence her.

"Hold that thought, I feel like we're going to need some drinks before you tell me the story" Kurt grinned before grabbing his wallet out of his jacket. Rachel nodded and smiled back as Kurt got up and walked over to the bar. He ordered two Vodka and Cokes before resting his arms against the bar to wait for the drinks. Kurt had the strangest sense that somebody was watching him, however when he lifted his eyes to check, nobody was paying attention. Well except the guy next to him who was trying and failing to discreetly check out Kurt.

"Here you go, bud" The barman said, passing over the drinks. Kurt pulled out a ten dollar bill and gave it over, telling him to keep the change. He picked up the glasses and winked at the guy next to him who started to blush ferociously as Kurt walked away.

Kurt knew the effect he had on guys. He had definitely done some growing and filling out since high school had ended and he wasn't afraid to admit that he was pretty much a gay man's fantasy. In fact, Kurt took pride in that and unfortunately had to break many guy's hearts in the mornings when he told them that he wasn't looking for anything long term but they were welcome to phone him again if they were ever bored. Rachel often frowned upon his ways of taking men and then leaving them once he was finished, she worried that he was causing himself unhappiness by not finding somebody more permanent. But Kurt was happy and the other guy's seemed happy enough to get even a couple of hours with Kurt, Rachel just worried too much.

"Here you go, my little shining star, now spill" Kurt grinned, sitting back down in his previous seat. Rachel didn't need asking twice and she instantly started to explain in detail about her day playing a minor character in the production she was in. It was times like these where Kurt knew that Rachel deserved every inch of stardom, the fact that she didn't take the small roles for granted really warmed Kurt's heart and made him love his best friend even more.

If Kurt, seven years previously, was told that one day he would be living with Rachel Berry in New York than Kurt would tell them to get their head checked because Berry was the most annoying, self centred creature he had ever encountered. But over the years they had really grown close and Kurt couldn't imagine not having Rachel in his life. Together they had fallen headfirst into adulthood, they had held each other through the bad times, through the good times and through times which needed no excuse. They had learnt to live with each other's annoying habits, such as Rachel always leaving the fridge door open without meaning to, causing the food to go weird. Or Kurt leaving his numerous pairs of shoes near the door making Rachel fall over them as she returned home late some nights. They weren't annoying habits anymore, just facts of life.

They worked well together, giving the other space when needed. When either of the two had somebody over, they would play a certain song to warn the other if they tried to enter the apartment. At first this was just frustrating because Rachel was trying to get over Finn and had resorted to sleeping with anybody who showed enough interest. This lead to Kurt being kicked out of the apartment until late at night for at least 4 days out of the 7. But after a long discussion between Kurt and herself where Kurt had decided to use what he liked to call the 'Burt Hummel technique', he had explained to her just how much she mattered and throwing herself around wasn't going to make things hurt less. Sure it was probably hypocritical as once Kurt had grown comfortable within himself in the city, he had started to do pretty much the same thing. The difference was that Rachel was sleeping with people to cover the pain and Kurt was sleeping with people because he enjoyed it. Rachel was sure to be getting emotional scars from her actions where as Kurt was simply getting some mind-blowing orgasms.

"Enough about me though," Rachel said, causing Kurt to scoff because it wasn't often he heard that from her, "How was your day? How are those designs coming along?"

"It was okay I guess, pretty boring if anything," Kurt wasn't lying there, "They really liked the designs but of course I'm only the assistant so they aren't going to be using them or anything"

That was definitely a lie.

_To protect her, this is to protect her_, Kurt chanted to himself in his head. He did this every time he was forced to lie to his best friend. He didn't enjoy doing it at all, he felt sick to his stomach in fact, but the joyful expression on Rachel's face definitely wouldn't be there if Kurt had told her the truth about his day. Which was that he was narrowing down possible locations of where he would find the next target he would be killing.

Blaine Anderson was going to be a real tough cookie to find. As an assassin, he knew exactly how to not be found. So it wasn't as simple as keeping an eye on him and seeing which bars or clubs he often went into because the fact of the matter was that Anderson didn't really stick to a select few. He knew it would be too easy to be caught that way. And Kurt knew that about Anderson because Kurt did the exact same.

So Kurt was really just relying on the small amount of information he had on the victim, the limited list of places he may turn up at, and a whole lot of luck.

"One day you're going to be an amazing designer Kurt and everybody will be wearing your clothes" Rachel smiled, reaching over and placing her hand in Kurt's. Kurt smiled, his stomach swooping uncomfortably as he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah if they have enough money, I'm not going to come cheap" Kurt winked back at her. Rachel laughed, her eyes bright before taking a generous sip from her glass.

"I am way too sober for a Tuesday evening" She commented, proceeding to down her glass. Kurt's eyes widened and he couldn't help but start laughing at his friend.

"I concur" He grinned before downing his own drink. Sure, he had to get up early in the morning and so did Rachel but they were young and in New York City, if they couldn't get drunk on a Tuesday evening now then when could they?

"You stay right there hun, I'm going to go get us a top up" Kurt grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to Rachel's forehead before once again moving toward the bar. The man he had winked at was no longer sitting there, instead the stool was occupied by somebody with short, dark curls. Cute, Kurt grinned to himself and sidled up to the bar, leaning against it. He attracted the attention of the barman and ordered two more vodka and cokes before nonchalantly turning his gaze, coming face to face with none other than Blaine Anderson.

_Shit._

Kurt was not prepared for that at all. Their eyes met briefly and Kurt wanted to punch himself because his victim's eyes were even more gorgeous when they were this close. Kurt had to literally pull his gaze away before he fell into the warm pools of honey. Anderson smiled shyly at Kurt before looking back to the bottle of beer he was holding in front of him.

Kurt tried to surpress the urge to scoff.

If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Anderson was just a plain old innocent member of the public, enjoying a beer before going home to their apartment for the night. There was nothing about the man that implied that he was a trained killer, that he could end your life faster than you could say 'Please marry me right now?'

And dear Lord, Kurt really wanted to say that if the circumstances were different, because Anderson really was an attractive one.

"Two vodka and cokes" The barman called, pulling Kurt from his inappropriate thoughts. He smiled and paid the barman whilst having an internal debate with himself. On one hand, he wasn't exactly prepared for this type of encounter. Sure he had his gun with him and essentially that was all he needed, but he didn't feel particularly up to killing somebody tonight. Not when he was having such a good time with Rachel and his mood was the best it had been in weeks.

But on the other hand, what are the odds? He stumbled into a random bar and Blaine freakin' Anderson happened to be sitting in it. These things do not happen to Kurt. Ever. So how could he possibly pass up this opportunity when it's practically been placed into his open hands. This could be the only time that Kurt finds the man so easily and really all he had to do was seduce the guy, take him back to the apartment and maybe have his way with him before shooting him through the back of the head.

Yes, that sounded like a beautiful plan.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked, causing Kurt to jump slightly and look back at his rival.

"Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" He grinned, his eyes sparkling in the bright bar lights. Fuck, Kurt cursed mentally, he really was fucking hot.

"No problem, clearly I had currently left the planet" Kurt smirked, leaning his hip against the bar in a position that had won over many hearts in his time. Anderson's eyes quickly flitted down Kurt's body before returning to his face.

"Is it any good where ever you went?" He asked, grinning still.

"It was delightful," Kurt said before leaning in closer, as if telling a secret, "Perhaps you should join me next time"

He pulled away again and watched as the other assassins grin turned into a smirk, his eyes turning dark in anticipation and yep, Kurt had got him.

"You'll have to promise to show me a good time there then" Anderson said, leaning in closer, "I get bored easily"

Kurt's stomach swooped as he realised how easily he had caught his victim in his web. It was almost too easy but Kurt wasn't going to complain. The less time this took, the better.

"Babe, I can show you the _best_ of times," Kurt winked before picking up the drinks, "So how about you bring yourself to our table over there and I can make my excuses to leave"

Clearly Anderson didn't need asking twice as he quickly drained his beer and grabbed his jacket before standing up from the stool, suddenly in close proximity to Kurt. Now that Kurt had his victim in his grasp, he allowed himself to rake his eyes over the other man's body slowly. It was a move that Kurt knew worked exceptionally well. The scrutiny gives the other person reassurance that they are definitely going to be getting some, but it also makes them worry in case the look is a 'could be better' look, in which case they proceed to want to prove Kurt wrong. If there was one thing Kurt knew, it was the best ways to pull certain men.

Kurt dragged his gaze back to the other man's face and their eyes connected and it really was a shame that the guy would be dead by the end of the night because Kurt wouldn't mind keeping him around for a bit.

Anderson was leaning in closer to him and Kurt wondered if he was really going to kiss him right there and then, but he didn't give his victim the chance because he quickly smirked and turned away before leading the way back to Rachel.

* * *

Blaine tried to hide his smirk when Hummel started leading them to his friend. He was feeling pretty good, winning the other male over within minutes of making contact with him. In all honesty, Blaine had expected he would have to wait for at least another hour before he'd approach his victim, but this was good, Blaine hardly had to do anything except be his charming self.

He couldn't help but let his eyes drift down to Hummel's arse as he walked in front of him. Blaine knew better than anyone the protocol of an assassin. No emotional attachments. But Blaine really wasn't looking for anything so 'long term' therefore next to no emotion was needed.

Blaine really only had one chance to do this because Hummel was a beyond talented assassin so if Blaine were to screw up, he would catch on straight away and it could possibly become lethal between the two. Blaine wanted a quick and simple end to this case, he didn't want any 'battles' between the two men. However it was hard to keep up his front when Hummel was so damn attractive and extremely distracting when Blaine was trying to work out how exactly he was going to get his victim into a state where he couldn't fight back against Blaine.

"I thought you'd left without telling me," Blaine was pulled from his thoughts by a female's voice, "Who's your friend?"

Blaine surpressed a scoff at that. He definitely wouldn't use the term 'friend' for the two males. He stuck out his hand nonetheless.

"Blaine Harper" He smiled. Fake names, the most basic technique of being an assassin. It sounds so simple, but really using your real name could be disasterous. Plus, Kurt Hummel had more than likely heard about 'Blaine Anderson' just as Blaine had heard about the infamous Kurt Hummel. Blaine was relying on the fact that he had never known what Hummel had looked like before the case, so hopefully he didn't recognise Blaine as his rival assassin.

"Nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Rachel," The girl smiled politely before turning back to the other male, "How do you know Blaine?"

"He works with me at Vogue, actually Rach, Blaine has just informed me of this task that the boss would like finished before tomorrow so I'm going to need the apartment," Hummel said, his voice heavy with implication which Rachel clearly understood as her eyes shined brightly, "Do you mind if we head off?"

Huh. So Hummel's cover up story was that he worked in Vogue. Not bad at all, if she was dim enough to buy that. Blaine's own cover story wasn't as bold as his rivals, he simply informed his friends that he was a writer and that his parent's paid his way through life. It wasn't the greatest story and Blaine didn't like people thinking he just sponged off his parent's money, but it worked.

"Not at all, you best leave those two drinks here with me though," She grinned, reaching for the glasses which Hummel passed to her, "Have fun, it was nice meeting you Blaine"

"You too" Blaine smiled, nodding his head slightly.

"Will you be okay?" Hummel asked, worry etched into his features as he leant over to place a kiss on Rachel's forehead. She smiled and waved her hand nonchalantly.

"I'll probably give that guy a phonecall, see if he's free for the evening" She grinned.

"Who? Zack?"

"Is Zack the cute one?"

"Rach, when you lose track of guys it's time to re-evaluate your life choices," Hummel laughed and Blaine could only look between the two of them, lost somewhat. He would really just like to get his victim into a place where they could maybe get off and then Blaine can just shoot him already.

"But yes, Zack is the cute one...have a good night" He grinned before placing a hand on the small of Blaine's back and leading him towards the door. Blaine's stomach swooped on its own accord at the touch. When they find themselves on the sidewalk outside, Hummel removes his hand but stays close to Blaine's side as they begin to walk down the street, presumably to the other male's apartment. Blaine had the decency to feel bad that Rachel will be the one to find her friend dead the next morning. She was really quite lovely.

"So, Blaine...what brings you out on a tuesday night?" Hummel asks as they walk briskly.

"Rough day at work I guess...needed to relieve some tension" Blaine replies, blushing slightly at the implication in his words. Hummel laughs softly and when Blaine looks up, he winks at him. Blaine smirks before looking away again.

"How about you? You work for Vogue right?" Blaine plays along, wondering how far into the lie Hummel was willing to go. It is truely fascinating hearing words come out of somebodys mouth when you know they are all false, when you know the truth.

"Yeah I do, I'm an assistant and it's really not as glamerous as it's made to be in The Devil Wears Prada," Hummel grins, putting his hand on the small of Blaine's back again, "I was wrongly mislead when I signed up for the job"

Blaine can't help but laugh at that, even if it's a complete lie. But he's in character and this particular role needed Blaine to believe everything the other male was saying, and more, he needed to be enchanted by him. Truth be told, the enchanted part wasn't too much of an act.

Blaine quickly rid his brain of those thoughts.

The two men were mostly quiet for the rest of the journey to Hummel's apartment, sharing small talk every now and then. Blaine could feel the tension growing between the two but for different reasons. Blaine could tell from the gazing and the small touches to Blaine's body that Hummel really just wanted to get off. But for Blaine it was a different thing altogether. Sure he'd like to bend Hummel over any available surface possible right there and then, but mostly he was kind of nervous about the fact he was going to kill the guy. And that was a bad thing, really bad in fact. No emotions were supposed to be present during a case, especially for someone like Blaine who had been in the business for a while now. Sure the first couple of cases you're given it's only natural to worry about the fact you're going to be killing somebody, but after at least the first 5 people it's time to buckle up and get used to it.

So for Blaine to be feeling nervous about killing the other male, well it was unheard of for him. It made Blaine want to cut out the 'foreplay' as it were and just get straight to the main event, a bullet through Hummel's brain. Then Blaine could go back to being the best at what he does with absolutely no competition.

Once they were in Hummel's apartment, Blaine barely had time to check out his surroundings before the other male was coming closer, backing Blaine up against the front door. Blaine's heart fluttered annoyingly in his chest as the two men made eye contact. He really did have beautiful eyes, the photographs did them no justice at all. And they just kept getting closer and closer until Blaine felt heavy hands on his hips, drawing him towards Hummel's body. Just as Blaine was trying to remember all of the reasons why this situation was bad, their lips met softly.

* * *

Kurt smirked victoriously against Anderson's lips. It was no doubt in Kurt's mind that he would get the other assassin back to the apartment and under the hands of Kurt, but it was still nice to appreciate when things go exactly to plan.

They kissed softly at first, their eyes shut and their bodies pressed together tightly. It was nice but Kurt didn't allow himself to think about it too much, he couldn't afford to. Instead, he pressed his lips to the other male's more persistantly, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue along his rivals bottom lip until he also opened his mouth. Kurt sucked Anderson's tongue into his mouth as he quickly pushed off his jacket, dropping it to the floor. Anderson repeated the action to Kurt and started to push him back slightly, hinting to take this elsewhere. Kurt didn't need telling twice and he pressed a few more chaste kisses to his victims lips before taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of Kurt's bedroom. He couldn't help but groan mentally at the thought of having to clean the blood from the room once the deed was done. But then again, it was better in the privacy of Kurt's room rather than the front room where Rachel sat every day. If Kurt was to miss even a speck of blood in that room and Rachel were to see it, unnecessary drama would ensue.

Once they were both in the room, Kurt closed the door and turned back to Anderson who was smirking slightly.

"And what do you think you're smirking about?" Kurt asked, approaching his target, slowly backing him towards the bed. He didn't receive an answer however, as Anderson had grabbed onto Kurt's shirt before falling back onto the bed, dragging Kurt on top of him. Kurt failed to surpress a moan as he felt his whole body in line with the man underneith him. Anderson was solid and toned, small but strong as he pressed up, rolling the two over so that he was hovering over Kurt. Kurt was breathing deeply and resumed kissing his victim, their mouths moving together quickly and slightly messy in the heat of the moment. Their hands found each others shirt buttons and Kurt was the first to remove the other's shirt, pulling it over Anderson's head and chucking it to the floor. He sat up with his victim straddling his lap so that he could shrug off his own shirt, throwing it to the side. Anderson moaned as Kurt's mouth found his neck, biting into the skin and sucking harshly, lapping over the skin with his tongue. Great, Kurt thought, his victim was going to die looking like a hooker. The removal squad was going to have a field day. But Kurt couldn't stop himself, it was like he was drawn to the man on top of him and if he wasn't careful then Anderson wouldn't be dead for a good couple of hours. That just wouldn't suffice.

"So hot," Anderson breathed heavily against Kurt's cheek, "You are so hot"

Kurt answered by lowering his hands towards his victims arse, ready to roll them over again. His hands came in contact with something cold however and instincts suddenly kicked in as Anderson leapt away from him and Kurt rolled off the bed and onto the floor, reaching behind him to grab the gun that was in the back of his jeans. He held it in position from where he was crouched behind the bed. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his chest from the sudden change of atmosphere and seriously how could he have been so stupid? He should have been prepared for Anderson being armed. He was an assassin for christ's sake.

His gaze found Anderson pressed against the opposite wall, gun held up and pointing at Kurt's head. Kurt stood up slowly, his own gun pointing directly at the other man also.

"Well...I guess the question 'Is that a gun in your pocket' is irrelevant now" Kurt deadpanned, staring straight at his enemy without blinking once. Anderson glared back at him, not moving an inch from his place by the wall.

"Tell me Blaine Anderson, are you on a case or do you just like to carry a gun around?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious now. He hadn't thought for one second that Anderson could also be on a mission to kill a killer.

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Hummel" He replied. Kurt scoffed and raised an eyebrow delicately.

"If you must know, yes I'm on a case"

"So bringing me to your apartment was really just luring me into your trap? And not of the sexual kind" Anderson asked, his gaze never faltering.

"I must admit Anderson when I saw your photo in my case file, I did plan to have my way with you before I killed you, but I guess we'll have to skip that bit now" Kurt smirked confidently.

"And what makes you think I'll be the one dead by the end of the night?" Anderson asked, circling around the bed. Kurt lowered his gun slightly so that it was in line with his victims heart.

"I wouldn't make any sudden movements if you value your life," Kurt threatened, "Not that it really matters, either way you're going to die. Now tell me Anderson, am I your case?"

Kurt waited with baited breath. It had never occured to him that he would ever be a victim of an assassin. Being an assassin gave you a lot of confidence in your own abilities and skills so Kurt never assumed that he would have to protect his own life one day. But there they were, gun to gun and Kurt could be seconds away from breathing no more. Oddly, Kurt wasn't scared. If anyone was to die tonight it sure as hell wasn't going to be him. He was superior...he had promised himself after high school that he would never succumb to other people. That included drop dead gorgeous enemy assassins who wanted him dead.

"Yes"

"So in fact, me luring you to my apartment to kill you was actually part of your plan to kill me?" Kurt asked, catching on.

"Seem's like it"

The next few moments happened so quickly that when Kurt would look back on them, he would learn to appreciate the way he and Anderson had moved together, swift and in sync.

The door swung opened and a 6 foot 3 stocky male walked into the room with a gun raised. Kurt didn't hesitate even one second and apparently neither did Anderson. They both jumped into action, Kurt shooting the strangers foot and Anderson sending a bullet into his gun hand. The man yelled in pain and dropped to the floor, his gun flying to the side. Kurt was quick to grab it as Anderson rushed to put a foot on the mans back, pressing him to the ground. Blood was flowing from his wounds as he cursed in pain against Kurt's pale carpet. Kurt's heart panged at the sight of ruby red against cream.

"Who the fuck are you?" Anderson shouted, pressing his foot harder into the back of the other male. Kurt walked over to the two whilst realising he definitely had the upper hand by having two guns now. He trained one on Anderson whilst pointing the other at the stranger.

"Fuck you!" The man on the floor shouted, struggling against Anderson's hold. Kurt met his rivals gaze and rolled his eyes. He crouched down in front of the guy and pressed the gun to his temple.

"Okay here's how it's going to go bud," Kurt sighed, wishing he hadn't left the apartment that evening, "You're going to tell me and my acquaintance here exactly why you've just stormed into my apartment with a gun pointing at my head"

"You're also going to tell us who sent you" Anderson added and Kurt met his gaze again, nodding. The man groaned but instantly fell silent when Kurt pushed the gun into his head.

"Start talking"

"I'm not telling you anything!"

It took all of Kurt's will power to not scream in alarm when a gun shot was heard again. He looked up to see that Anderson had shoot the guy in the back of the leg. Well then, he really meant business didn't he? Kurt couldn't help but be impressed although he was slightly worried at what his neighbours must be thinking right now.

"Look fucker, me and Mr. Hummel are fucking busy trying to kill each other and to be really honest, we don't need another player in this chess game so how about you tell us everything we just asked or you get another bullet and I can't promise it won't be through your head" Anderson snarled, practically standing on the man now, his gun ready to fire. Kurt felt a rush of warmth spread through his body because _damn_ Anderson was hot when he was angry.

"S-Smythe!" The man yelled at last, his face pressed against Kurt's carpet, "Sebastian Smythe sent me"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked up at Anderson who looked just as puzzled, shaking his head slightly. Neither of them had heard of this Smythe guy before, so what did he want and more important, who did he want?

"Who did he send you to kill?" Kurt asked curiously. This was not good, not good at all. He didn't like the idea that somebody, a rival company of some kind, knew where he lived, where Rachel lived.

"Answer him" Anderson shouted, kicking the guy in the back causing him to moan in pain once more. His wounds were getting worse, gradually getting more and more soaked in blood, dripping onto the carpet.

"Both of you! He wants both of you" The man groaned, attempting to get up from his place on the floor but with one bullet through the back of the skull, Anderson shot him dead. Kurt leapt up from his spot on the floor and quickly lifted both guns to point at his victim. Anderson was back to his place by the wall, pointing his gun at Kurt as if they had had no interruptions.

"Who the hell is Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt asked mostly to himself, his eyes never leaving his victims form.

"More importantly, why does he want the both of us dead?"

"Don't be dim Anderson, we both know that we're the best assassins in the whole of the New York area, I'm surprised this hasn't happened before," Kurt let out a shaky breath as realisation hit him, "I have a feeling he isn't going to stop until the best assassins in the area are dead"

"Well, what are we going to do about it then?" Anderson asked and Kurt swore that for half a second he had even lowered his gun a fraction. But as soon as Kurt scoffed, the gun was back in place.

"You mean what am _I_ going to do about it, Anderson you'll have nothing to worry about from the grave" Kurt smirked but he couldn't help but feel they were empty threats. Truth be told, he could have killed Anderson minutes ago. With two guns at his disposal he could have easily shot the gun out of his enemies hand and then sent another bullet straight through his heart. Kurt wasn't really sure why he hadn't done as much yet but he put it down to assassins instinct...that there was a reason he hadn't done it yet and that the delay would pay off.

"Come on Hummel, it's like you said...we're the best in New York...we could find Smythe together and take him down with our eyes closed" Anderson glared.

"Or I could do it myself"

"I've heard you aren't so quick with the technology side of things," Kurt's face flushed but he tried to ignore it, "In fact, I've heard that all you're good at is pointing a gun"

Kurt's smirk slid off his face and he openly glared at his rival. It wasn't that Kurt was bad with technology, an assassin as good as Kurt could never be bad at any aspect of the business. He was just simply better at the more 'hands on' side.

"I on the other hand could track somebody down within minutes if I had the right equipment and their phone" Anderson grinned, holding up what Kurt could only assume was the dead guy's phone. Kurt carried on glaring because yes, he had heard that Anderson was particularly good with technology. Tracking devices and hacking systems were his speciality.

"What's your point here, Anderson?" Kurt snarled, feeling slightly humiliated but refusing to let it show. He was an amazing assassin, better than Anderson could ever hope to be.

"If we put my technical abilities with your shooting abilities, we could take down Smythe and get him out of the way before he tries to kill us off again" Anderson explained.

"You know that our companies would never agree to that" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow at his rival. He wasn't sure what Anderson was playing at. He should know as well as Kurt did that fraternizing with the enemy was strictly forbidden.

"How long do you have for my case?" He asked.

"A week...you?"

"Same...we could easily destroy Smythe then each other within a week" Anderson said and Kurt knew that he was right. But still...

"Doesn't solve the complication of our companies, I'm not sure it's worth losing my job over when I could just as easily do it myself"

"We don't tell our companies, we work together just this once without them knowing and then we go our seperate ways and well, whoever reaches the other first I guess..." Anderson trailed off and yeah, Kurt got it. Whoever killed the other first basically. He couldn't deny that it was a good idea despite it being ridiculously risky.

"I don't trust you"

"I don't trust you either but I'm not going to lie and pretend that you aren't seriously talented Hummel, I'd like to work with you just this once" Anderson admitted and Kurt tried to ignore the way his stomach swooped slightly at his words. He just liked being praised, that's all.

Kurt groaned and lowered one of his guns so that he could drag a hand down his face roughly.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this...this goes against everything we learn in basic training"

"So we have a deal?" Anderson hesitantly. Kurt sighed and cursed himself mentally, everything telling him to just shoot Anderson and get it over with. Instead, he found himself agreeing.

"We have a deal"

The two assassins lowered their guns and continued to scrutinise each other, wondering what the hell they had just gotten into.


	3. Part 2

_I apologise for the amount of dialogue in this part! They just wouldn't stop talking :)_

* * *

**Part 2**

"I cannot believe I am doing this" Kurt muttered to himself as he pulled a duffel bag out of his closet and started to pile things into it. This was not good at all, it could only end badly but for some unknown reason, he was still packing.

"I'm not taking you on holiday Hummel, just pack the basics!" The other assassin moaned from where he sat cross legged on Kurt's bed. Both men now had their shirts back on and when Kurt looked up to glare at his recently made partner in crime, he couldn't help but glance at the hickey on his neck.

_Dammit_, now that was all Kurt was going to be able to think about for the entire time they spent together. He was going to have to remember how good it felt with his lips attached to Anderson's neck, how good it felt when he...

No.

"Fuck you," Kurt spat before turning back to his closet, "This _is_ packing light"

He continued to throw clothes into the bag without really paying attention. He didn't expect to stop off at Anderson's place too so Kurt packed enough clothes for the two of them. He ignored his enemy's (_partner_, Kurt scolded himself) whining and turned toward the bed, falling to his knees in front of Anderson.

"Now isn't really the time to-"

"Don't even finish that sentence" Kurt deadpanned, throwing the blanket away from the end of the bed and pulling out the drawer that was beneath it. It wasn't the most secret of hiding places but the numerous amounts of fashion magazines covering Kurt's gun collection would throw off anyone. Especially Rachel who after many years still didn't pay attention to fashion, or you know...nice clothes.

Kurt started to pull the guns from their hiding place and put them into his duffel bag. He tensed, shuddering slightly when he felt a breath on his neck although he wasn't sure if the shudder was from dislike or attraction.

"Nice hiding place" Anderson snorted causing Kurt's head to snap up with anger, bringing them closer than expected as Anderson leant over the edge of the bed.

"Look, if you have nothing fucking constructive to say than keep your mouth shut! Seriously, you don't stop talking, no wonder the company wanted you dead" Kurt grumbled, trying (and failing) to ignore how close their faces were. Anderson looked shocked for a fleeting moment before his expression turned cold once more. He sat back up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, jeeze, I was just messing around" He said. Kurt pushed the drawer back somewhat violently and grabbed his bag before standing up.

"Well don't," Kurt snapped, clenching his fists at his side, "Let's get a few things straight here Anderson, we aren't friends and we are not on 'messing around' terms, we are going to get this done as soon as humanly possible so that I can resume my case, the one which ends with you dead"

Kurt was breathing heavily, glaring at the other male who was matching his expression. Kurt hadn't meant to lash out like that, not really. He was just being defensive because in actual fact, he found Anderson quite funny and if things were different than Kurt would be all over him. But things weren't different and that was the bottom line. It was easier this way for both of them. If they were to create a friendship during their time spent together then it would just make it that much harder to kill each other off. Kurt didn't want to regret killing this guy...he didn't want to have to grieve the loss of somebody he never should have met in the first place. Because either way, Anderson was going to be dead in the next 7 days and nothing, not even a potentional friendship could stop that.

"Noted" Anderson nodded and the look in his eye gave Kurt the impression that he understood why Kurt was acting that way. Kurt nodded also before giving the room another look.

"Where is my wallet-" Kurt stopped before remembering that he had left his wallet in his jacket pocket. The jacket that Anderson had stripped off of him barely an hour previously. He changed a glance at Anderson, catching his smirk. Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up the two guns, his own and the dead guys, from his dresser, putting them back in the back of his jeans.

He walked over to the bed, dropping his bag and standing up on it, ignoring the fact he was still wearing shoes.

"What are you doing?" Anderson asked curiously.

"I don't want to have to stop off at any banks, anywhere they can track us down" Kurt explained as he lifted the large photo frame that was hanging above his bed from the wall. The photo frame was full of photographs from Kurt's high school years, from Glee Club mostly as they were the only happy times Kurt had had in that school. Kurt looked at them wistfully, missing his friends more than anything in that moment, before resting the frame against the head-board of the bed. The frame was hiding a safe that Kurt had placed into the wall in the second year of his new occupation when he realised it wasn't a good idea to keep his entire earnings in a bank account.

Kurt entered the code and opened the safe, holding out a hand behind him and not bothering to turn around.

"Pass me the bag" He demanded, reaching into the safe and pulling out a few stacks of money that each contained $1000. He didn't exactly feel comfortable bringing so much money with him but he really didn't want to stop off at a bank if anything were to happen, plus it wasn't like he didn't have enough of the stuff if any of it went missing.

"Manners go a long way you know" Anderson scoffed, passing the bag nonetheless. Kurt started to pile the money into the bottom of the duffel bag.

"You have more things to worry about than my manners, Anderson" He replied curtly, surprised when the other man didn't retort back.

Everything else needed for their mission would have to be collected on their travels. They'd have to make a stop at Sams house...

"We don't need to go to mine, all the equipment we'll need is at a friends house...we'll have to go visit him" Anderson said after the short silence. Kurt nodded and decided not to mention that he never planned on going to Anderson's place anyway. Just because he couldn't be friendly to his temporary partner didn't mean he had to be constantly at his throat.

"Let's go" He said jumping down from the bed, zipping up the bag and lifting it over his shoulder.

* * *

Blaine bent over and picked up the two jackets that had previously been thrown to the floor in haste. He let himself mourn momentarily over the loss of what could have been before passing Hummel his jacket. Blaine slid into his own and checked to make sure his phone was still in the pocket which it was. He'd have to phone Nick later to make sure he would be around within the next 24 hours.

Turning around, he found Hummel writing something onto a peice of paper. His eyebrows were drawn in frustration as he crossed something he'd just written out. It appeared like he was leaving a note.

"Does your company teach you nothing?" Blaine asked, moving to stand next to Hummel by the kitchen counter. He looked up at Blaine's words and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a rhetorical question or are you going somewhere with it?" He asked, bitch face in full effect. Blaine laughed and pointed toward the peice of paper.

"Leaving notes? Not such a good idea, it could give hints to people trying to find you" He explained, feeling slightly full of himself at finding a flaw in Hummel's ways.

"You're right" He sighed, screwing up the note and taking Blaine by surprised. He stuffed the screwed up peice of paper into the pocket of his jeans before pulling on his jacket.

"I am?" Blaine asked causing the other assassin to chuckle softly.

"Don't get used to it," He sighed, moving towards the front door and picking up the duffel bag, "I do know you're not supposed to leave notes, I guess I just didn't want to have to speak directly to Rachel"

"Your room mate?" Blaine asked as they left the apartment. He waited patiently for the door to be locked before descending the staircase together.

"Yes, my room mate...I have to tell her to not come back to the apartment for a couple of days, but for her to actually do what I say, I'd have to tell her the truth about, well, what I do" He explained and Blaine nodded in understanding. If the two men had one thing in common then it was that they both understood the difficulties in keeping loved ones safe.

"And you're right because it wouldn't be good writing that in a note, but I don't think I can do it over the phone if I want her to believe me...I'll have to get her to meet me before we go" The assassin sighed again, slapping a hand to his forehead as they reached the bottom floor.

"It will be alri-"

"Don't tell me it will be alright Anderson, we both know fully well that I am minutes away from blowing my cover and potentially losing my best friend, and I am days away from having to take on a company who want me dead and you who is...who also wants me dead" Hummel fumed, a blush falling upon pale cheeks.

"Kurt-"

"I said _don't_, I'm going to phone Rachel and ask her to meet me, wait here" Kurt said before storming off down the street. Blaine sighed and sat down on the concrete steps that led up to Kurt's apartment and he didn't fail to notice that it was the first time he'd used his current partners first name.

Out of all the assassins he could have been forced to partner up with, he got landed with the insanely bitchy yet fucking gorgeous Kurt Hummel. Blaine couldn't help but wonder how his father would react if he ever found out about the two joining forces. It was unheard of to create any sort of relationship with a victim, even one as frigid as his and Kurt's. But one look at Kurt from his fathers narrow mind would instantly write him off as gay therefore leading to the assumption that he and Blaine had run off to elope or something. Blaine scoffed and hung his head in his hands. Even that crazy arse idea would be more simple than their current predicament. At least they would both make it out alive.

"You look homeless"

Blaine had to laugh at that, looking up as Kurt sat down as far away from him as the steps allowed.

"Charming," He replied, "Is she coming to meet you?"

"She's on her way now, she won't be long I don't think" Kurt said softly. Blaine's stomach swooped uncomfortably and he resisted the urge to move closer and comfort the other man. He didn't think Kurt would appreciate it and regardless, he shouldn't even be thinking like that. This was business, not a pity party.

"Good, the sooner this is over with the better" Blaine deadpanned, feeling terrible as the words left his lips. He wasn't used to being nasty, it didn't sit well with him and despite the whole killing people thing, he prided himself in being the perfect gentleman.

"Well you've changed your tune" Kurt scoffed, running his hands absentmindedly across the concrete steps. Blaine sighed and looked up to the dark sky, resting his elbow on his knee and placing his chin in his hand.

"Yeah...Sorry, I-"

"I mean, I thought _I _was the bitchy one here" Kurt interrupted.

"You are, I guess I just realised how stupid this idea is if I continue to try and be nice," Blaine glanced quickly at Kurt who was looking back curiously, "If I'm nice to you then it will be hard when I eventually kill you...I guess I was taking a leaf from your books and tried to be horrible to make it easier..."

He looked back up to the sky, not wanting to see Kurt's reaction. He wanted to go back in time and stop himself from suggesting that they team up as it could only end badly. He should have just killed Kurt when he had the chance, but even then he didn't stand much of one, Kurt had two guns after all. Maybe it was assassins instinct...to save your skin by using any method possible. Maybe suggesting the alliance was actually a way to save himself...if they focused on taking down another company than Blaine would have time to gear himself up for the inevitability of killing Kurt.

Or maybe the truth was that Blaine just didn't think there would be a time where he would be prepared for that.

But no way was he backing down, he was going to see this case right to the end. He would then go back to his father and maybe finally make him proud that he took down Kurt Hummel. For once in his life his father might see him as something other than a good assassin or a huge disappointment. Blaine could only hope desperately that this would change things, that maybe his mother would finally talk to him again, that his father would look at him with something other than regret.

Yes, Hummel had to die.

But Blaine couldn't be as cold and bitter as Kurt was to him. It wasn't in his character to be anything but polite and endlessly charming. He would have to just deal with whatever emotions were likely to ensue whilst sending the bullet through Kurt's heart.

"It doesn't suit you" Kurt muttered, causing Blaine to look across to him.

"Huh?"

"Being defensive and cold, it doesn't suit you very well" Kurt expanded, finally turning to look at him. Blaine's breath caught in his throat at the intensity of Kurt's stormy sea eyes and the way they shined in the darkness.

"What makes you think that?" Blaine asked, before adding bitterly for effect, "You don't even know me"

It only caused Kurt to laugh however, his lips turning up into a grin, two dimples appearing in his pale cheeks and Blaine wanted to reach over and touch the smooth porcelain. Before Blaine could do anything, (_would he have done anything?_)Kurt quickly caught himself and schooled his expression back into one of nonchalance.

"See? I don't know you Anderson but I can just tell that you forced yourself to say that," Kurt grinned softly again, "It's probably the lack of a bitch-face"

Blaine laughed and was about to retort when someone called Kurt's name.

"Oh god...here we go" Kurt mumbled as the two stood up and Rachel walked over to them.

Blaine couldn't help it then, he reached over and placed a comforting hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt jumped slightly and looked ready to rip his arm from Blaine's grip, but instead he gave a weak smile and small nod.

"I'll wait...uhh, where should I wait?" Blaine asked, feeling like this conversation was something he should not be a part of. Kurt reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"Go and get the car started," Kurt said, dropping the keys into Blaine's hand, "It's the Impala"

Blaine nodded and caught Kurt's hand in his own when he tried to pull away, he squeezed gently and didn't look for a reaction before turning toward the line of cars.

* * *

Kurt let out a shakey breath as Anderson dropped his hand and walked away. He pulled himself together quickly and turned toward Rachel who was looking worried.

"Hey Rach, take a seat" Kurt sighed, sitting back on the steps as Rachel did the same. She put a hand on his thigh and Kurt placed his own hand over hers.

"Kurt, what's going on? Why are we not going up to the apartment?" Rachel asked timidly and it all but broke Kurt's heart because Rachel was not timid in the slightest.

Kurt couldn't believe he was about to do this but he would rather Rachel never spoke to him again than her ending up dead due to one of Kurt's enemies. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something bad were to happen to Rachel because he didn't have the guts to come clean and get her to safety.

"I haven't been completely honest with you over the past few years Rach," Kurt started, his voice shaking with nerves, "In fact, I haven't been honest with you since we graduated high school and moved here"

Rachel looked at him with big doe eyes but Kurt couldn't bring himself to look at her, even though she deserved at least that. He couldn't explain to her what he had been hiding whilst looking straight into those innocent eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly, squeezing Kurt's hand in her own.

Well, no better way than straight to the point.

"I'm an assassin, I kill people for a living...I-I haven't worked a day in my life at Vogue and Rachel I am so sorry for lying to you but you have-"

Kurt was cut off by strong rolls of laughter emitting from his best friend. His mouth hung open slightly as he saw the humour in Rachel's expression.

"Oh babe you had me there, I genuinely thought you had set fire to the apartment or, I don't know, destroyed my Streisand collection or something" Rachel laughed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek before standing up, pulling Kurt with her. Kurt stood in a daze before shaking his head and pulling at Rachel's hand to get her attention again. The laughter slowly came to a stop as she saw the serious exression on Kurt's face.

"Rach...I'm being one hundred percent serious here...I'm an assassin, I'm the best in New York, I kill people for huge amounts of money and I have to leave for a week or so to deal with a case that's just come up" Kurt explained somewhat slowly, hoping it would actually drill into Rachel's head that he wasn't messing around with her.

He clearly got what he wished for as soon Rachel's face crumpled into a look of pain and sadness.

"Oh Kurt, why? Why would you do that to yourself?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Kurt's waist and resting her head on his chest. Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes as he put his arms around the young woman and leant his cheek against her soft brunette hair.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I'm so sorry, I'll explain everything better when I return," _If I return_, he doesn't say, "But for now, you can't go back into the apartment"

"Why not? Kurt...you can't just tell me something like this and then leave!" Rachel exclaimed, pulling slightly to look at his face as tears fell down her cheeks. Kurt's heart panged painfully and he wiped away the tears from her face.

"Because it isn't safe, somebody who is after me knows where I live, he just tried to kill me and Blaine-"

"Is Blaine one too?" Rachel asked, disbelief clear in her voice. Kurt could only nod at that, words caught in his throat as his best friend cradled her head in her hands.

"I can't handle this Kurt, you know how important this week is for me at work...now all I'll be worrying about is you!"

Kurt had never felt so guilty in his life before and all he wanted to do was crawl up under a rock and never face the world again. He did know how important the week was for Rachel, but at the very least when she didn't get killed or made to endure days of torture, she would appreciate what Kurt was doing.

"Here," He said, bending over to pick up his bag and pulling out two of the stacks of money and shoving them into Rachel's hands.

"_Kurt_!"

"Take this and find somewhere to stay until I come back, please don't worry about me Rachel, I'm good at what I do, really good...I'll be back before you know it, just take care of yourself" Kurt cried, pulling Rachel into his arms once more and holding tight. He could feel her sobs rocking their bodies and he couldn't stop the tears that fell down his own cheeks. Too soon , he pulled away and pressed a kiss to his friends forehead.

"I love you Rachel Berry, please don't hate me" He whispered in the dim light of the apartment block.

"I-I love you too Kurt, I could never hate you...just please come back to me" She mumbled back, clutching his jacket tightly in her hands.

"Always" Kurt said simply before leaving her grasp and walking away from the person he loved most in his life.

* * *

As Kurt slid into the passenger side of the car, Blaine turned to him with a gleeful expression.

"You watch too much Supernatural but I can't deny that this is a beautiful car" He laughed, turning the key in the ignition and letting the car hum into life. As soon as he had seen the car he couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight. He didn't own one himself because he didn't really see the point if he lived in New York City. When his cases had him travelling the country he just used company cars for the job. But he didn't blame Kurt for wanting to buy this beautiful thing.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked when Kurt hadn't retorted back with anything.

"Y-yeah," He mutters, facing away from Blaine and looking out of the window, "Dean Winchester is hot, alright?"

It's only a half attempt at normalcy (God, could they even call it that yet?) but Blaine would take it. He could only guess that the talk with Rachel hadn't exactly been a walk in the park and it was wearing thin on Kurt. So instead of pressing for more, he pulled out of the parking spot and started the drive out of the city.

During the drive, Blaine heard a few broken sobs coming from Kurt's direction but he didn't think Kurt would appreciate Blaine comforting him. In the very short amount of time Blaine had been acquainted with the other man, he had come to realise that Kurt didn't like being made to seem weak or inferior and so comforting the assassin whilst he was letting his defences down by crying wasn't such a good idea. Instead they drove in silence until the sobs slowly came to a stop and Kurt pulled out his phone. Blaine didn't mean to eavesdrop but in such close proximity it was kind of hard. Kurt was calling his company by the sounds of it to arrange a clean-up of his apartment. Blaine had a sudden wave of uncertainty, wondering if Kurt would blow everything by telling his company exactly what was happening. Blaine wasn't sure that he would have enough time to call his own company for back-up if Kurt were to arrange something. He knew he would have to learn to trust Kurt as soon as possible if they were to work together well, but so early in the chase it was difficult.

Mere seconds later however, Kurt had finished his call and held out his hand to Blaine who glanced at him briefly.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Give me your phone so I can put my number in" Kurt explained. Blaine, without taking his eyes off the road again, pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Kurt, failing to ignore the way their fingers brushed together. After a few minutes of silence except for the sound of tires on road, Kurt handed back his phone, mumbling a soft thanks.

"Kurt..." Blaine started, not sure on how to approach the subject.

"What?" Kurt replied shortly, causing Blaine to sigh and bite his lip gently.

"How did it go with Rachel?" He asked eventually, hoping that Kurt wouldn't explode at him for it.

"Fucking dandy," He scoffed before falling silent again. Blaine decided to leave it, hoping that if Kurt wanted to talk about it then he would. He didn't count on it however and didn't blame Kurt one bit.

Kurt was reacting to the strange alliance exactly how Blaine really should be too. Not allowing himself to treat it as anything but the forbidden arrangement it was. Blaine should not be expecting Kurt to want to talk to him about anything at all, let alone matters close to his heart. And it was with a hint of regret that Blaine realised, if he wanted to be half the assassin that Kurt Hummel was, then he would have to learn to be as closed off as the other male.

So when Kurt opened his mouth again to talk, Blaine was yet again surprised by him.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Kurt said with no trace of humour in his voice.

"What's funny?" Blaine asked gently although his mind was telling him to not enquire, to just ignore the other male as if he didn't care what he had to say. But that wasn't strictly true.

"How a life you have spent years building for yourself can crumble within a couple of hours"

And that was the moment when Blaine realised that maybe Kurt had some of his own personal demons also. After all, Blaine couldn't for the life of him think of why somebody would go into the assassination business unless they were trying to make up for something or trying to hide from their past. He couldn't believe that there were humans on the planet that genuinely grew up wanting to be a murderer when they were older. Despite the years of rejection from his family whilst growing up, Blaine continued to have faith in the human race.

Hearing those words coming out of Kurt's mouth somehow made him more real to Blaine. Since the moment the two had met, Kurt had been full of pretense and was constantly putting up a front. To see his walls come down slightly surprised Blaine and when he felt the urge to reach over and take a hold of Kurt's hand, he didn't stop himself.

He saw out the corner of his eye that Kurt's head had snapped up to look at him. Blaine, however, refused to return the look. He wanted Kurt to know that he wasn't alone but he didn't want to scare him off with the intensity that was bound to occur once their eyes met. It was like a pull between the two, that as soon as they made eye contact rational thinking went out the window. And that wasn't good, even Blaine could admit to that.

Kurt didn't pull away from Blaine's grip straight away, he simply turned his head and let it rest against his window once more. And when Blaine felt the soft swipe of Kurt's thumb against the back of his hand before Kurt let go altogether, he was left wondering for the second time that night exactly what he had just gotten himself into.

The two men spent that night in a hotel on the highway when they became too tired to drive although neither of them got any sleep. Technically they were still enemies, despite their temporary partnership and neither of them could trust the other which made falling asleep hard. Falling asleep meant being completely vulnerable to anybody and everybody in contact with you and Kurt didn't fancy being killed without at least putting up a fight.

He had opted for seperate rooms to which Blaine agreed however the hotel only had one room available, regardless of the amount of money Kurt offered. The two men could only be thankful that the room had two single beds and not one double because Kurt sure as hell wasn't about to share a bed with the other assassin and lying on the floor was out of the question also.

He didn't trust Blaine, not at all. Especially after what happened in the car. Sure, if anyone else was present it would simply look like one guy comforting the other by holding their hand. To Kurt, it wasn't so simple. He could only assume of course but the idea of Blaine luring him into a sense of false security was thick in his thoughts throughout the whole night. Comforting Kurt in that way wasn't something Blaine should be doing which lead Kurt to think either he wasn't as good at his job as everyone thought, or he was so good that he gave Kurt the impression he genuinely cared. Which couldn't be true at all.

Although...he couldn't stop his eyes from flitting over to the man across the room who was lying on the twin bed, facing the ceiling with his eyes shut. Kurt watched his face carefully at first, the way his eyelids fluttered from where his eyes were moving beneath them. Kurt than trailed from his eyes down to the slope of his nose and on to his lips which were left slightly apart. The bottom lip was more pink than usual as Blaine had spent most of the night worrying it between his pearl white teeth. Blaine exhaled softly than and Kurt jumped, instantly looking away in case Blaine's eyes had opened and had seen Kurt staring. After a minute of silence whilst he fought off a blush and stared at his own hands, Kurt risked another glance. The other assassin was once again resting so with a breath of relief, Kurt resumed his perusal.

Blaine had removed his jacket when they arrived at the hotel so he was lying in a plain white tshirt which accentuated his brone tanned skin. The shirt clung to the assassins ripped torso, almost hugging it in such a delightful way that Kurt had to suppress a moan at the sight, his hands aching to touch. He felt almost envious, the two men were in the same profession and dealt with similar things each and every day yet Blaine was the one that gained a nice body out of it. Unless, Kurt shuddered at the thought, Blaine worked out often.

He quickly brushed off the thoughts of a sweaty, half-naked Blaine at the gym and let his eyes trace the real Blaine's legs which were bent up, clad in dark jeans that lead down to where his feet were placed flat on the bed. If it was anyone other than Kurt in the room with Blaine, they would imagine him to be asleep and completely at rest from the world. However Kurt knew that he was merely shutting his eyes and at the slightest hint of commotion, even if Kurt moved from the bed, he would be pointing his gun without a seconds thought. So Kurt was trying very hard to breathe softly whilst he moved his eyes back up to Blaine's head, to where his soft dark curls fell onto his smooth golden forehead. Kurt felt the need to walk over and brush the curls away from his face, to trace Blaine's features softly with the pads of his fingertips.

"Kurt?" Blaine's gentle voice snapped Kurt out of his imagination but the intensity of the atmosphere when their eyes met was so distracting that he couldn't find it in him to blush at being caught. Instead, he just stared at Blaine who had turned his head to look directly back at him. He knew he shouldn't be looking and he was endlessly worried that the look on his face was one of lust, but neither of those things stopped him just yet. Kurt let himself get lost in Blaine's honey-gaze whilst his stomach swooped in anticipation of the connetion they were having. Kurt couldn't remember the last time someone had actually made his heart beat faster in his chest and he was seconds away from adopting the 'fuck it' attitude and flinging himself across the room to Blaine.

But then the other assassin smirked and it reminded Kurt instantly of their time in his bedroom when Kurt was looking for his wallet and Blaine had been so smug that he had gotten Kurt out of his clothes during his case. Reality flooded back to Kurt so suddenly that it made him nauseous.

"Stop staring at me" Kurt snapped, quickly turning his body straight again and staring intently at the ceiling. He thought he heard the slightest ghost of a chuckle from the other side of the room but it was over so quickly he must have imagined it. He focused instead on trying to regain steady breathing and ignoring the flood of warmth that had rushed to his cheeks.

"I could say the same thing" Blaine said, his tone hinting great humour which only made Kurt feel worse. He was laughing at Kurt, at the situation, so the strange connection that Kurt thought had occured from their locked gaze was just him imagining things. Reading too much into looks and actions just like he had done in high school.

_Stupid_, Kurt cursed himself mentally. Now he appeared weak to Blaine, letting his defences down like that to stare at Blaine like he was a pining teenager again, wanting something he couldn't have. Blaine was probably going to use his incredibly good looks to Kurt's disadvantage now and that annoyed Kurt to no ends. He may be a top assassin but who could honestly deny Blaine Anderson more than once.

Kurt lay on top of the soft, high quality blanket that night with his gun held to his chest. He didn't try to hide the fact that he had his gun out for precautions just as Blaine didn't hide the fact that he also had his gun. They didn't take offense from the act as they both understood. You can't trust a killer. To Kurt's surprise, Blaine didn't bring up his stupidity at all and the sleepless night was spent gripping guns, discussing Sebastian Smythe and who he could possibly be.

"He can't be that great if neither of us has heard of him" Blaine pointed out. Kurt hummed in recognition but didn't speak for another few minutes.

"Or maybe he's so good that he's managed to keep well out of the spotlight" Kurt suggested, looking over to Blaine's bed. Blaine looked back and shrugged.

"I guess there's only one way to find out" He said, twirling his gun in his hand.

"To find him-"

"And bring that fucker down"

* * *

The next morning found the two boys back in the car with Kurt driving this time. Kurt could still feel the undeniable attraction and pull to Blaine who appeared to have forgotten it altogether. He was currently fiddling with the radio settings, claiming that if they were going to be driving straight to Philidelphia without stopping than they at least needed some music to pass the time.

They were on their way to visit a friend of Blaine's who would have all the equipment that they would need, such as the tracking device Blaine was going to use to find Smythe's company. They hadn't yet discussed the plan of attack for when they eventually find the company, but that was all in good time.

Blaine settled on a radio station that was playing classic rock songs before sitting back in his seat and tapping along to the beat of an old AC/DC tune on his knees. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him briefly before turning back to the road however Blaine didn't fail to catch the incredulous look.

"What?" He asked, grinning slightly. Kurt just smiled and shook his head.

"Why are you smirking at me? Did you assume I wasn't into music? Or is it that you just imagine an incredible assassin such as myself rocking out to the Mission Impossible theme tune?" Blaine asked, causing Kurt to laugh happily, images of that scenario flooding his mind.

"No, oh god no," Kurt grinned, clutching his stomach with one hand, "It's just...you say I watch too much Supernatural, but you're the one listening to classic rock in the Impala"

"That's true Kurt but if you didn't own an Impala in the first place than I wouldn't be listening to classic rock in one" Blaine winked, causing Kurt's stomach to somersault happily.

"Touché," He smiled, "Not that there's anything wrong with watching Supernatural, it's awesome"

The two fell into a conversation about Supernatural which then led onto the possibilities of there actually being a 'supernatural' life and frankly it was the strangest conversation Kurt had had in a long time. Not to mention that the company was as equally as strange. The worst part however was that Kurt didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest. All thoughts of 'want' from the previous night were (almost) completely forgotten in place of happiness. In reality he should have been constantly on edge around the other assassin, always one step ahead of the guy in case he pulled something. Not letting all his worries fall free like the laughter from his mouth. But spending the next two hours in the car with Blaine made Kurt realise just how normal the guy was, he wasn't just an assassin who had originally set out to kill Kurt, he had a whole life behind that. He was a human being with interests, with likes and dislikes and Kurt was surprised at just how much _that _surprised him.

Did Kurt see himself as just a robot also? Someone who was just programmed to kill? Because that was how he had viewed Blaine previously. That was how he viewed every assassin in the business. Kurt had a feeling he was going to learn a lot about himself whilst working so closely with another assassin and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Either way though, he was in it to the end.

When they finally pulled up outside the house Blaine had directed him to, Kurt felt suitably confused but content despite the situation.

"So whose house is this again?" Kurt asked as he killed the engine.

"My friend Nick...he used to be in the business, he trained me in fact" Blaine explained as they both rolled up their windows before stepping out of the car and coming to stand together on the side walk.

"Is he still in the business?" Kurt enquired as the door opened to reveal a guy roughly the same height as him. His hair was dark, emphasised by the gel he wore in it and his expression was one of utmost happiness when he spotted Blaine. Kurt felt a sharp twist of envy before remembering he wasn't supposed to care and shrugged it off.

"No he's not...he left a couple of years ago..." Blaine said, trailing off as they started walking up the path. Kurt felt Blaine shifting uncomfortably next to him which filled him with curiousity.

"Oh...may I ask why he left?" Kurt asked, pulling gently on Blaine's sleeve to get his attention. Blaine met his gaze with a strange look in his eyes that Kurt couldn't place.

"He...he fell in love" Blaine said sincerely, causing Kurt's heart to make a strange leap in his chest and nerves to flood his entire being. His hand fell from Blaine who grimaced and they both turned back to the doorway where another man had made an appearance, one with blonde hair and the brightest smile Kurt had ever seen. He had his arm placed gently around Nick's waist, standing so close in what could only be described as an embrace. Blaine exhaled softly.

"He fell in love with Jeff"


End file.
